Beastly
by Briar N-Chant
Summary: Darling Charming and Clawd Wolf have plans to be married and, one of Darling's brothers doesn't like it one bit. That said, only one of her brothers has overcome what made him beastly...Can the other get there as well? Darise, Clawd/Darling, Dexven implied, EAH/MH one-shot, post-apocalyptic AU. Rated T for the mention of bisexuality.


This came to me after not only the spoilers the Epic Winter trailer provided but, also due to some head canons of mine. I apologize how Dexter is written here but, I honestly feel like this would be how he would react. This is indeed, a slight Monster High crossover and it could go along with my Fairypocalypse and Welcome to The New Age fics but, this would probably be long after all the chaos and such of those is over. Anyway, I don't own EAH or MH, this is just a story I made up. Enjoy!

* * *

"I don't like this," Dexter crossed his arms and glared at Daring.

"What is it that you don't like!?" Daring rolled his eyes at his brother, "You can't accept our little sister for being bisexual?"

"That's not it. I didn't care when she was dating Rosabella and I didn't care when she was dating Chase Redford but, she's about to marry that…that…" The bespectacled prince struggled to find the word he wanted.

Daring crossed his arms, "That, what?"

"That, that," Dexter started again, "Mon…"

"Don't you say that word!" Daring glared at him, "You say that word and you can consider yourself out of the family."

"Oh? Who declared you family leader?" Dexter raised his voice.

"Why don't you ask the woman who's responsible for you getting rid of the beast gene!" Daring stepped closer to Dexter, he was ready to get physical if he had to.

Dexter was about to speak when Daring cut him off again, "Or, is she that m-word as well? Because, maybe Raven's magic had a hand in that mess but, Cerise was the one who showed you how to even hold yourself together in that form. And, are you still mad about that? Because, if you are then maybe you don't need to be at Darling's wedding."

"I wouldn't care if she was marrying a man or woman," Dexter shrugged.

"Clawd is a man! He may have ears, fangs and a tail but, so what? My wife has ears and fangs and I've had fur, claws and all of that…You have too, I wouldn't expect you to be such a judgmental hypocrite," Daring now made it a point to distance himself from Dexter, knowing deep down that violence was never a good way to resolve anything.

Dexter sighed, "It's just, Darling already had to monsters in her life, I didn't expect her to be marrying one."

Daring frowned at that. Dexter just had to say the word, didn't he? But, he knew what his younger brother meant.

"Look, I already you not to say that word and you did but, Darling doesn't love us any less for what happened. Besides, she saved herself from us and we're never going to even attempt to hurt her in those forms ever again. We weren't ourselves in that moment and…"

It was Dexter's turn to cut Daring off, "And I don't want to hear it when Clawd has a moment where he's not himself under the full moon and no one is there to rescue our little sister."

"Do you hear yourself?" Daring tilted his head in disbelief, "First of all, Clawd would never do anything to harm Darling. If he did, do you think she would've forged a relationship with him in the first place? She may be young but, she's not stupid. And, I've been on the battlefield with her before. There is nothing in this world that she can't handle. But, maybe you disagree and, maybe you think your nephew is going to grow up a monster."

"I never said…" Dexter started.

Once more, Daring glared at him, "You didn't have to. Lowell Charming, my son is no monster and any more future children of mine and Cerise won't be either. Same goes for Clawd and Darling's future children if they decide to have any. The only real monster in any of this is the one standing across from me."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the throne room. Daring stepped forward to the doors before him and then looked to his guards.

"Guards, please escort my brother out of the kingdom and if he decides to act like a sensible fairytale, only then will he be allowed back into the castle. However, Raven is more than welcome to stay in their shared suite." King Daring Charming finally asserted his authority and exited the throne room with nothing but grace.

He had overcome what made him beastly. Dexter wasn't so lucky, however.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Just a one-shot thingy here, maybe I'll write out Clawd and Darling's wedding but, maybe not; Darling does not strike me as a 'fairytale wedding type' by any means so, I figure her and Clawd would have a quickie wedding and be done with it. Hope you didn't mind pissy Dexter too much and don't worry, he'll come around. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
